sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SpongeBob/Season 6
The''' sixth season of Team SpongeBob began airing on SBC, December 26th, 2011 and ended on June 8, 2012. The season features the fictional superhero team, Team SpongeBob as they return to Karate Island and resume to protect it. Following the tradition of seasonal titles, this season is named "'''Age Of The Airborne Disease" Plot - Six months after Season 5, in the Season Premiere, Team SpongeBob returns to Karate Island after hearing about a plane crash that intoxicated several residents with meta-fish gas. They meet The White queen and she lets them reside in her castle. In the Crossover with Storm Racers, "Team Undersea Force", the team and the Undersea Force battle a mad scientist named The Shocker and his creation, Metal Monger. The Shocker intended to copy tech info from Nathan's boat, the Splitsvire. In "Socials", assassins, stopped by SpongeBob, intended to destroy the New Years Eve Social Party and kill the White Queen, "Cassandra". In "Terrors", a man named Pintar, reveals to Pearl, that a conspiracy is going on, and that the Queen was in on the plane crash. In "Lovers", Mikey (from season 4) returns and apologizes to Sandy and Patrick, who, as of this episode, becomes a couple. Pintar (now in jail), kisses Pearl, then tells her that he is the Queen's son. After Pearl busts him out of jail, the Queen realizes Team SpongeBob knows about the conspiracy. During a battle between her soldiers and the team, Linda releases an out burst of light energy and explodes the White Tower. Shin transports the team away. The team then begins to hide out from The White Queen and Island Authority. They face off enemies such as The Shocker, Mastermind, Shin's mother and sister, and Pintar and his team, Amy and Brock who were hired by The White Queen to kill Team SpongeBob. In the season finale "Chaotic", SpongeBob finds Linda in the Secret Bases of The Forbidden Lands Sand Dunes. In (Part 2), After battling The Queen, SpongeBob, Shin, Pearl, and Ms. Rossfield follow a possesed Linda (Possesedb by an energy power called "Kiai") to Main Point, Patrick is battling Pintar, Amy, and Brock, while Sandy tries to stop a plane sent by Cassandra/The White Q (who also sent the first plane). Linda as Kiai destroys the plane and launches herself at Mainland, however, Sandy uses her robotic side as a shield and her and Linda die on impact with eachother. The team mourns the outcome of them dying and are left to explain to the entire island what happened. Notes/Trivia - - This season follows a new format. - This season introduces a slew of brand new characters. - This season contains the show's first crossover with another show. Storm Racers, written by Jjsthekid. - This season consists of 13 episodes. The first season to do so since Season 3. - The Main Antagonist of this season is The White Queen, Cassandra. - This is the first season where every episode relates to the overall plot and there are no fillers. -The title "Age Of The Airborne Disease" refers to the side affect of the plane crash (orchestrated by The White Queen), in which many of the islanders have become sick due to the toxic gas. Reception - Season 6 has been given extremely positive feedback. Many believe (including the creator teenj12) that the show improved drastically in this season compared to the first five. Among SBC critics who have been favorable to this season are Clappy, Wumbology, tvguy (who nominated the season finale for a Golden Community Award), and Jjsthekid. Wumbology has also stated that he was impressed with the way the SpongeBob/Sandy/Patrick triangle was handled in "Shocking" The season finale was nominated for a Golden Community Award during the June 2012 ceremony. Main Characters - Category:Team SpongeBob/Episodes